


Stacy's Mom

by scarloren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cum Eating, F/F, Fingering, Just a quick little Rey smut, Rey is a stripper, She low-key like you back, You love Rey, babysitter reader, dom!rey, not much aftercare, rey x reader - Freeform, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarloren/pseuds/scarloren
Summary: Stacy's mom has got it going on.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Stacy's Mom

“Stace, please! Your mom is gonna be here any minute and she’s gonna be pissed if you’re not in bed! I already let you stay up this late!” You yelled from the other room, at the toddler who was currently running around the house.

“No fair!” The child yelled back, finding her way into her bedroom where you were. 

She reluctantly crawled into her bed in a huff. You tickle her a little to make her ease up. She giggles and unfolds her arms. You got up and stood in her doorway.

“Goodnight, Stace!” You said, shutting the light off and closing the door.

“Goodnight!” She said sleepily. She would be out like a light before her mother got home. 

You had been Stacy Kenobi’s babysitter for as long as you can remember. Your mom had been friends with Rey’s mom so she got you your job. Little does she know, Rey worked at Cloud City Gentleman’s Club. You were the only one who knew she worked there, but this meant you worked long hours. You were fine with it, you had time, and you loved Stacy. It also helps that she’s the hottest woman you’ve ever seen and you were in love with her.

This particular night Rey worked the late shift. On those nights she let you stay over. You were walking down the hallway toward the living room when you heard Rey’s keys in the door. The door opens and Rey stumbles in. She has her heels in one hand and her phone in the other. She is covered in glitter, her shirt is a little bit shorter than usually, her skirt is hiked up further than it usually is. Normally she would not acknowledge you, but tonight was different. She closed the door behind her and turned to you.

“Hey sweetheart! How is the little one?” She asked. You always loved it when she called you sweetheart.

“She’s knocked out. Little rascal has just about worn me out!” You laughed. Rey smiles at you.

“Do you want a drink? I just bought some wine and I’m not gonna drink alone!” She asks. 

“A drink sounds nice,” you let out a sigh and laugh  exasperatedly. She laughs.

You follow her into the kitchen. As you trail behind you get a glimpse of her ass exposed from her short skirt. Your cheeks flush and you avert your eyes quickly.

You both get into the kitchen and she pours you both a glass of wine. You don’t drink much so you’re slightly surprised. You both go to sit on the barstools. She hands you your glass and you lock eyes with her and slowly take a sip. You close your eyes and subconsciously moan, enjoying the full bodied, dry taste of the wine. You quickly realized what you did and your face flushes again, a bright red. 

Rey chuckles, with a small smirk on her face. “Is it good?”

You nod meekly. “Yea, sorry. I just don’t drink much, I was surprised to like it. It’s really good, I usually like a sweet white but this is-”

Rey cuts you off by putting a hand on your leg. “You’re rambling sweetheart…” she trails off.

“I’m sorry, I’m just flustered,” you say, gesturing with your hands. You feel your hand knock against something but you don’t realize it was her wine glass until you finish your sentence. Your eyes go wide.

You start dabbing a napkin against her chest. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Holy shit I’m so sorry,” you say frantically.

She grabs your hands. “Sweetheart, it’s okay. Look at me,” she says.

You freeze and notice where you were dabbing on her chest. “Oh my god, I’m so, shit, okay,” you say, blushing furiously as you yank your hands back, looking in her eyes.

She brings her hand up to cup your cheek. “Oh sweetheart, you look a little flushed. Are you okay?”

You slightly lean into her touch, surprised at her hold. “I’m okay, I’m just a little flustered.”

“Oh? Flustered you say?” Rey asks, leaning in slightly. “I wonder if the wine tastes as good off your lips as it does out of the glass. I guess I’ll have to see for myself.”

Rey leans in slowly and finally makes contact. Your eyes widen before you tilt your head and melt into the kiss. You moan softly as she traces your bottom lip with her tongue. You open your mouth a little, though enough for her to slip her tongue into your mouth, exploring wildly.

Her hand rides up your leg until she reaches your panties. She slides them down your legs. She breaks from the kiss to stand up and pull your dress over your head. She throws it down on the floor. She goes back into the kiss, her hands travelling up your thighs until she reaches your inner thigh up to your pussy. You moan out as her fingers graze your clit.

She takes her free hand and covers your mouth with it, shushing you. “Wouldn’t wanna wake up Stacy, would we?” she asks. You shake your head and she takes her hand away. 

  
  


She starts to rub your clit and your whole body stiffens in pleasure. Your quiet moans are just reassurance for her to keep going. Your panties were definitely soaked at this point. You start bucking your hips in pleasure as an invitation for her to come inside. She takes your queue and sticks two digits into your wet cunt. You can no longer stay quiet. You let out a loud moan in gratification and immediately bite your lip. She entered in and out as you whine out for more. Then she sticks a third digit in. You can't take it anymore. Your legs start to tremble as she brings you to an orgasm. 

“I wonder if you taste as good as the wine,” she smirks. 

She takes out her fingers which are covered in your cum and slowly puts them in her mouth. Her eye contact is stern and strong as she licks them clean. 

“You did so good, sweetheart,” She smiles as she kisses you on the forehead and heads off to bed.


End file.
